


A Tale That Wasn’t Right

by graterfuldead



Category: Aerosmith - Fandom, Criminal - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Musicians - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, Rock bands - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graterfuldead/pseuds/graterfuldead
Summary: Mia, who is a law student, arrives in Budapest to start her internship before the Consul profession. He meets here a friend and a boyfriend who help her forget about the dark past. The girl tells nobody what happened to her, she starts with a blank card ... which spoils one evening. Will Mia be brave enough to face the demons of the past? Will her friends be able to withstand the upcoming events? And finally ... will Mia choose exactly?





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylesowahudson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylesowahudson/gifts).



I was probably here once ...

Budapest, 1982

 

The light of the baroque lamps was throwing joyful rays to the ground. Lovers walked along bridges, decorated intricately and with a great deal of glamor. A neglected, old train stopped at the main station of Budapest-Main Railway Station.  
People got out of it, pushing leather suitcases and large bags forward, not paying attention to each other. A small girl in a gray beret also got off the train.  
She quickly took her luggage, consisting of two suitcases with the letters M. M. S. and a small postal bag.  
She wore a coat, only her boots made of varnished leather stuck out from underneath. It was low, maybe sixty inches.  
Unaware that she was being watched by one of the passengers, she ran to the main entrance. She had medium length hair, and when she stood against the light, their color was dark brown.  
Franz came closer, holding hot coffee in his hand. He pulled the suitcase from the conductor and timidly threw "thank you" with a strong, Viennese accent.  
He went to the exit, but there he found a mysterious girl on the train.  
He did not associate her at all, she could not be from Vienna, because his mother was a high-ranking employee, and the family had plugs, but they knew all of Vienna for the inhabitants. Maybe she lived in Salzburg ... or she was from Tyrol. But wait ... Swiss woman? Perhaps Franz got on the trail!  
However, his friend Dominique Beyrand interrupted his thoughts. She was in exchange at his university. Franz said he would forget about the train for a moment ...

She entered the bus, where her friend Anne was waiting for her. They got to know students from Europe at the introductory event and have been inseparable ever since.  
Anne made fruit tea. She did not drink coffee, moreover, like most Germans.  
The girl, a student of physics and mathematics, came from a charming city like Dresden.  
\- And how was the journey from Turin?  
\- Come on, girl ... The train derailed as we crossed Naples ... but I'm glad that I'm already here. Budapest seems so ... familiar.  
\- Do I know ... dot to Vienna. Scheiße.  
\- I told you not to interject German words, because I do not understand this language!  
\- Was sagst du? Their verstehe kein Englisch!  
\- ANNE! STOP!  
\- Schwimme nicht so, Italiener!  
\- Puoi old zitto?  
"God, everything, but no macaroni," Anne squeaked with a laughter.  
\- By the way, I brought you a passata for tomato soup!  
\- Thanks, Maddie. You are great, seriously. I have something delicious for you - SAUERKRAUT!  
\- Go in hell!  
Anne laughed loudly at the young student. Alone in her soul, she puksed at the sight of the sauerkraut, according to the Oktoberfest recipe, but she did not fuss over people.  
\- What do you have tomorrow for classes? - Maddie asked with concern.  
\- Ewhhh, mechanics ... what am I doing here? And applied mathematics. Blee ... - she gave up on the sofa in the living room.  
\- Sweet Jesus ... luckily it's not my mood ... oh, I have tomorrow ... copyright and the basics of federal law. Great! Same relish!  
\- It's some shit, go with this ...  
\- An, that was sarcasm. I did not want to have a federal in this semester.  
\- Why not just throw it all and ... and go anywhere ...  
\- It would be extra, if I had a money for it ...

 

He was playing at the Törpe club today. As much as drinking two guiness beer can be called playing anywhere. Franz Haupt drank beer and thought all the time, from where there was a mysterious newcomer who deigned to visit Budapest. Maybe she was friends? Maybe on vacation? Or maybe he's studying here?  
His friend, Johanna Dumm, wrenched his thoughts away. She snatched the young Austrian from the dance floor, wanting him to stop thinking about someone else. She really wanted to be his girlfriend, but he did not see any more in her. She saw with jealousy, as he wrote on the beer mug initials M. M. S. Only who?

 

Mia Maddalena Sorelle, because that was her name, on the way to the university, she liked to listen to music as usual. She moved the slider in the walkman and waited for the random song. However, each time she cursed like a shoemaker, because she did not take the favorite Queen cassette, nor the more AC / DC. Or eventually Aretha Franklin.  
It must have spotted this fucking Aerosmith.  
Meh.  
She will not tell anyone why Steven Tyler's voice and Joe Perry's guitar make him angry ... They would not believe it anyway. Nobody would believe.  
She must finally put an end to this childishness, which was the reflection of this shit.  
Mia, also known as Maddie, will never return to Los Angeles. Never again.


	2. Let’s Get It On

The first classes of future lawyers were on the eastern campus of the university. The day before the beginning of the academic year, everyone went to pubs and clubs, to some dances and the first drinks. The city was filled with cigarette smoke, which had listened to thousands of conversations that night, and were silent witnesses of making acquaintances. Budapest was boiling with music, dances and crowded places.  
Mia went to bed, even though it was only eleven.  
She did not want to go out, she missed Rome. That's where she studied law, where she met all her friends, there she left the best memories ... Wait. However, not there. Rome reminded her of the Los Angeles arrivals, and she hated to mention it, even to herself.  
She looked at the quietly sleeping roommate. Ann had a deep sleep. Under her bed there were notebooks with mathematical activities and calculations of the trajectory of the flight. Eh ... mathematicians.  
Mia went to the window from which there was a view of the center. Drunk students ran around the street, pulling off shirts and drinking cheap beer.  
Cigarettes lay around them, and the rising smoke accompanied funny, tragicomic scenery.  
The girl noticed that one of the boys wore a T-shirt with the image of Aerosmith ...  
Memories hit her like cheap beer hits her head ...

 

*** 5 years earlier, October, Los Angeles, 1977 ***

   The party lasted at its best. People have closed their rooms in Crazy Horse. Some people went with the club dancers that night.  
Steven Tyler, vocalist of the beginning band Aerosmith, today did not use the services of dancers. Now he kissed the neck of his girlfriend ardently, Mia. He pressed her to the wall and held her hands over his head.  
She groaned. Good sign. She likes it. Well, how can she not like her when she kisses her the most sexy guy in all of Los Angeles? Steven purred at that thought and moved his hand under her skirt. However, Mia protested. He paused for a moment and with a great desire in his voice whispered in her ear, while folding kisses on her neck and neckline.  
\- Do not break out, little ... now you're my property, do we understand each other? Now you will dance to me, how I will play you - after which his fingers deftly came under the fabric of her underwear.  
She got bored. Well. It was wet. That's what he wanted it to be. He pushed her to the ground, then put two fingers on her, kissing her cleavage.  
She quickly wanted to break free. She was squeaking something like "Steven, no!" But he did not listen to her.  
Oh, sweet girl. She was so unavailable ... He felt it. He felt his blood coming down to his trousers.  
He rolled his tongue over her bare chest. And then...  
\- FUCK YOU, TYLER! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Steven got hit three times in the face. Mia escaped. He followed her eyes, but when she did not come back after a few minutes, he decided to play differently.  
He went to the table, on which lay vodka poured into glasses. With him sat Sandy Gilberts, a girl eager for sex, like few who.  
\- Drink?  
\- Mmmm ... with pleasure - he drank vodka and then he threw his whole body on Sandy. undid  
her body, took off her bra and kissed her neck. The girl moaned, grabbing his hand under the satin pants.  
\- CAN YOU...  
Steven just purred, but he was going to play with Sandy. He tortured her with kisses, putting two fingers in her. When she began to squeak and drown out the rhythm of the music, he added the third finger to fly away completely.  
When he felt her body trembling in convulsions, he poured cocaine on her bust.  
"Do not move," he ordered, cleaning the white powder girl.  
\- Oh ... I RUME, DO IT ALREADY ...  
\- Not now the sun, I must feel motivated to act ...  
\- TYLER, FIND IT ...  
\- Mmmm - pulled the last line from the area of her abdomen, where he then dunked his tongue. Sandy once again died of admiration ...

... when Mia sipped wine. Oh, that moron, Steve ... he could be a little differently forgiving about these matters ... He could be different ... tender, though sometimes, TIME of prey. He could ...

\- MIA? MIA! MIA, WAKE UP!

 

***  
Lex retra non agit.  
Franz wrote down notes, while looking at his friend from the year. Today, she had carelessly bunched her hair in a bun, a white shirt and jeans. Straight, but with what class ...  
While reading the attendance list in the lecture hall, he learned that the girl he had already looked at from the train was an Italian. And Italians are specific women. He had to watch her closely before learning about this new friend. However, he had the impression that they knew each other from somewhere before, but he had no idea where from ...  
\- Haupt.  
He moved his head violently. Eh, it's just Nicholas.  
\- What the fuck?  
\- Do you have any notes on the right locations of cities? - the son of the most famous lawyer, Grant Tyrell of New York, casually adjusted his shawl and big glasses.  
\- No, fuck off.  
\- I'm sure you have.  
\- Tyrell, you have not been taught that to fuck, does not it mean no? Or maybe you can explain it differently?  
\- Oh, please. You know, Franz, I've been taught a lot of things to me. One of them was an inborn personal culture, which you, unfortunately, do not have from the garbage from the Alps. Like notes. There is nothing left for me but to leave.  
\- Goodbye.  
Franz was still looking at the insistent guy. He hated the bastard of this smart asshole.  
He hated someone who was making money on his own parents. Nick was just someone like that - a broken child who made a career on earnings and the family name. Such people achieve success, it is true, but not their work, which, according to Franz, meant that in life they certainly can not cope with being thrown into deep water.  
Yes. Franz was alone on his own. He had to. He had no choice. Nobody helped him and advised him nothing when he was a child. His character, seemingly heavy, earned him years of wild independence. His parents are always out of the house. An old aunt bringing him up. Zero trips, no pleasure. The little Austrian had to deal with everything on his own, which made him extremely resourceful as for his young age.  
And he hated the statement that something could not be done. He considered people who were looking for a simplification in life and excelled at someone for idiots and band of morons.  
If he managed, then everyone can do it.

He was so lost in thought that he did not notice how his friend, Tom, sat down next to him.  
\- Franz? Damn you, Franz!  
"E ... I did not hear what you say to me," Franz shook himself. The room was empty. He looked around for this Italian, but he did not notice her anywhere.  
\- I mean, we're doing a party, bro!  
\- No way. I'm leaving. I will not be there.  
\- But my friends will be here!  
\- They do not care. Really, Tom, could you be so good and give me a break with that shit?  
\- Well, if you want ... But girls will also fall ...  
\- No.  
\- And they will sit with us!  
\- Excluded!  
\- BUT I NEVER MADE AN EVENT!  
\- Well, let it be you! But under one condition.  
\- Listen.  
\- If it's boring, personally you drive me to the house, understand?  
\- OKAY! Thank you for your help!  
And the dog's ass all weekend, Franz said, watching the empty chair closely, where the young lawyer was sitting.

 

***

\- Well done! - Tom was delighted.  
On the table lay sandwiches with pate and tomato, roasted chicken legs, vegetable light salad and Hawaiian pizza. Three bottles of wine were resting under the table, and the rest were hidden in the sofa. The boy's housemates broke their arms.  
"Actually, you had to help with ordering pizza and making pate," Franz said grimly. He looked at the room's interior as if he were about to throw up at him.  
\- Are you sure that it is enough for so many people?  
\- Of course, Leon, of course!  
\- It's okay ... just ... HEY, WHAT HAVE YOU LOOKED FOR FRYES?  
\- And this is your easel! I'm sure that if it gets dirty, it's ...  
\- YOU FOOL! THIS IS MY EDUCATION FOR AN EXAMINATION FROM LANDSCAPE PURPOSE TO MONDAY! YOU IDIOT!  
\- Leonard, I ...  
Suddenly, someone called the door.  
\- I will open! Tom shouted. He ran to the door and in a moment three people came in. Two boys and one low girl.  
\- Franz, Leon, these are my friends. Kevin, Rupert and Andrea.  
"Hi," Franz grumbled. Leonard was slightly disgusted. There was an awkward silence.  
\- Er ... come in and wait for the rest, eh?  
Mia called. They are at the main station. The train leaves them in about twenty minutes.  
\- That means they will be here not later than in an hour?  
\- Right.  
Tom looked at Franz pleadingly. The man nodded.  
\- I will leave after them.  
Once they set the action plan, they started the most boring student event. There were no topics to talk about, and Andrea sat quietly and constantly asked if she could use the phone because she had to call her boyfriend in Paris. Franz sat restlessly until he finally got up and dressed his coat and high, heavy boots.  
He left and a cold wind brushed his cheeks. Why did he agree to stay? There is not even a reason to meet some stupid people from Tom's university.  
He was more irritated when he heard laughter and singing. There were five people through the fog, cheerfully marching straight ahead.  
The boy came to them. To him, the highest figure ran out.  
\- Hi, you're probably Franz?  
"Yes, it's me," he forced a smile.  
\- Well, I'm Dean, I'm studying economics. This is my friend - he pointed to the shorter man - Fuller.  
\- And there are these forest nymphs - Fuller laughed - the highest one is Alice, the lowest is Chloe, and the average - Mia.  
Franz went to greet them, but the girl of medium height stumbled over her heels while jogging. The boy ran quickly to help her. What a mess, he thought.  
\- Nothing happend? he asked, at some point intimidated.  
"No, it's all right," said the girl with an Italian accent. Franz helped her up. And he could not take his eyes off her eyes.  
This is Italian. That's her. She is standing in front of him now.  
At some point, the cold outside stopped disturbing him ...


End file.
